


Undecided

by wordofus



Series: Undecided [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Fixation, Self-Denial, Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Mereka kira, mereka akan baik - baik saja setelah terbiasa bermain di bawah bayang - bayang pembatas bernamakan teman. Tapi Hangyul juga punya lelah. Namun Seungyoun masih enggan mengambil jarak.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: Undecided [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668814
Kudos: 11





	Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Seungyoun's song recommendation. 'Undecided' by Chris Brown.

Kelas tengah berlangsung. Di depan ada dosen yang mungkin sudah berumur setengah abad sibuk menjelaskan korelasi perkembangan ekonomi dengan pembangunan berkelanjutan. Seungyoun tak peduli. Yang ia beri atensi selama dua puluh tujuh menit terakhir hanya bagaimana kancing Hangyul yang tak bertautan di bagian paling atas. Bagaimana putih susu kulit itu lebih bercahaya daripada bias sinar proyektor. Sedari tadi tangannya sudah sibuk menggoda Hangyul di bawah meja. Menusuk – nusuk paha Hangyul, dicubitnya paha Hangyul. Sesekali meremas gemas yang lalu tangannya akan ditampis oleh Hangyul. Dipelototinya lelaki itu agar diam dan memerhatikan kelas.

Dipikirnya Seungyoun peduli?

Deretan bangku paling belakang memang spot terbaik. Mau sejahil apa tangan Seungyoun di bawah meja, orang peduli setan. Tahu saja tidak. Maka ketika telapak tangan Seungyoun mendadak meraup pusat tubuh Hangyul, lelaki itu terkesiap. Ingin mengumpat namun ditahannya. Hanya mampu memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Seungyoun dan dicengkeramnya dengan erat.

Senyum nakal jadi jawab Seungyoun atas tekukan alis Hangyul. Isyarat akan tanya apa yang tengah Seungyoun coba lakukan di dalam kelas.

Guratan marah namun menahan nafsu nampak jelas di wajah Hangyul. Seungyoun mencatat baik – baik luapan emosi yang tertahan itu. Walau cengekeramannya semakin menjadi, namun Seungyoun lebih punya kuasa di bawah sana.

Seungyoun menahan tawa sampai pada akhirnya dosen mengakhiri kelas. Terdengar kalimat pamit, dan Seungyoun menarik kembali tangan kirinya. Duduk tegak seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Kontras dengan Hangyul yang langsung menundukkan kepala di meja begitu kontak fisik menghilang.

Hangyul marah. Terlihat jelas. Namun Seungyoun memilih abai dan tetap bersenda gurau dengan Yohan yang sibuk memainkan selada sebagai lelucon. Sekali dua kali diliriknya Hangyul. Masih menekuk muka dan memainkan sedotan metal yang sedari tadi ia gigiti walau tak akan bisa hancur. Dipelintir ke kanan ke kiri ke kanan dan ke kiri tiada henti. Abai. Seungyoun tetap abai. Duduknya berhadapan dengan Hangyul. Jadi ia hanya bisa melirik sesekali waktu. Namun ketika pada akhirnya Yohan, Wooseok, dan Yuri berpamitan. Ia berpindah tempat duduk jadi di samping Hangyul. Dilepasnya sedotan yang masih digigiti Hangyul dari gelas. Sekarang ujung sedotan itu tak berkenaan dengan air namun dikendalikan penuh oleh jemari Seungyoun.

“Ngambek?”

Hangyul melirik. Enggan menjawab. Didorong Seungyoun dua inchi ke dalam mulut Hangyul.

“Gausah marah gitu. Biar apa? Aku minta maaf?”

Tak lagi berani menatap, bola mata Hangyul jatuh ke tepi tepi meja. Another two inch.

“Aku kan cuma pengen jail sebentar. Ngambeknya lama banget dari jam pertama sampe mau pulang. Masih tetep mau ngambek ini kamunya?”

Diputar mengelilingi rongga mulut Hangyul sedotan metal itu. Panjang, dalam, dan dingin. Fokus mata Hangyul perlihan hilang. Ingin ditatapnya Seungyoun namun tak sanggup.

Walau diam, namun jemari Seungyoun tetap menggerakkan sedotan itu mengelilingi lidah Hangyul. Hangyul yang tanpa respon hanya membuat Seungyoun sibuk mengeluarkan lidahnya sendiri untuk membasahi bibirnya.

“Aku bayar makanan dulu. Kamu langsung ke mobil.”

Parau suara Hangyul memenuhi gendang telinga Seungyoun entah sudah berapa lama. Kusutnya sprei Hangyul menjadi saksi bisu gerakan dan posisi seperti apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan di atas kasur Hangyul.

“K-kak..”

“Apa”

Menangis. Menangis keenakan. Tak sanggup otak Hangyul membentuk sebuah kata. Hanya desahan frustasi dan nikmat yang sejak tadi ia suarakan. Melihat Hangyul menelungkup tak berdaya di bawahnya hanya membuat hujaman Seungyoun semakin liar dan tak terhentikan. Segala liuk dan lekuk badan Hangyul makin merangsang Seungyoun untuk berbuat lebih kasar. Erangan Hangyul pun tak membantu. Belasan pinta Hangyul dengan segala macam kata bukannya membuat Seungyoun bergerak perlahan namun malah sebaliknya.

“Tahan. Bareng aku.”

“Kak..”

“Bentar, Hangyul.”

Dan aura dominasi Seungyoun masih memenuhi ruangan Hangyul sampai beberapa jam kemudian.

Asap rokok mengepul dari kedua belah bibir Seungyoun. Jam dinding kamar Hangyul menunjuk angka empat namun matahari masih belum terlihat. Hangyul baru saja tertidur. Lelaki itu sudah nyaman berada di bawah pelukan selimut. Diliriknya dari balik bahu. Mendadak muncul perasaan untuk menyusul manusia yang ada di sana dan ikut bergelung di bawah hangatnya kain tebal berwarna abu – abu itu. Menunggu fajar datang walau tak akan mereka acuhkan karena sibuk terlelap ditelan lelah.

Namun Seungyoun menggeleng. Ia matikan lintingan cengkeh bakar itu. Lalu diambil pakaiannya yang tadi malam ia lempar sembarang arah. Tak lama suara deru mesin mobil dari pekarangan rumah Hangyul terdengar. Mobilnya sudah melaju membelah angin pagi buta. Dipenuhi lantunan lagu yang sudah Seungyoun atur susunannya. Menulikan isak tangis Hangyul yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Hangyul tidak datang. Absen tanpa kabar secara tiba – tiba. Ingin Seungyoun tak peduli dan belajar menaruh atensi pada penerangan dosen di depan kelas. Namun kakinya bergerak tanda gelisah tanpa henti sambil seringkali matanya melirik pintu. Berharap terdorong dan menunjukkan wajah tolol Hangyul yang hanya bisa tertawa malu sudah datang terlambat. Tapi sampai di penghujung kelas, Hangyul tidak datang. Ditarik kasar tasnya dari bawah kursi. Lalu pergi dengan emosi yang Seungyoun sendiri tidak paham darimana asalnya.

Derap langkah Seungyoun berat. Berat akan amarah tak diundang. Kakinya berjalan mengarahkan ke bagian paling belakang kantin, tempat biasa ia, Hangyul, dan yang lain kumpul bersama. Namun yang dicari Seungyoun tak ada.

“Coba cari ke samping gedung B. Biasanya kalo lagi gak mau diganggu suka disana sendirian dianya.”

Dan berganti haluanlah kaki Seungyoun sekarang. Jauh. namun tetap Seungyoun datangi.

“Mana Hangyul.” tanya Seungyoun tanpa basa – basi. Yang ditanya sibuk memainkan kerikil tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Seungyoun.

“Anjing. Han, Hangyul mana.”

Yohan geram. Dilemparnya keras kerikil itu ke arah Seungyoun. Sebenarnya bisa saja kerikil itu melukai mata Seungyoun. Namun Yohan melemparnya salah sasaran dengan sengaja.

“Ngapain lo nyari Hangyul? Sange?”

Seungyoun tersedak liurnya sendiri. Namun enggan kehilangan wibawanya.

“Maksud lo apa.”

“Kuat? Telinga lo dengerin kelakuan bejat lo? Perlu gue beberin disini? Biar kebuka mata lo udah sebrengsek apa lo sama temen gua?”

Seungyoun diam. Yohan berjalan pelan menghampiri lelaki itu.

“Hangyul gak masuk. Anaknya demam. Subuh – subuh guyuran air dingin ampe ketiduran di kamar mandi. Showernya gak dimatiin. Kalo gue gak nyamperin dia jam tujuh pagi karena ada kelas. Gak tau deh ya apa bakal masih diguyur air itu anak ampe ada orang lain yang dateng gak jelas kapannya.”

Sekarang giliran Seungyoun yang serasa diguyur air es. Hangyul ngapain di kamar mandi? Seungyoun semalam yakin ia pergi dalam keadaan Hangyul sudah tidur.

“Kok diem? Tadi nanya. Kenapa? Heran? Kenapa Hangyul pagi buta mandi? Gue juga heran. Kenapa dia begitu? SIAPA kira – kira yang udah bikin dia begitu.” Kepalan tangan Yohan bergetar menahan amarah.

“Ha- Hangyul sekarang sama siapa? Ada yang nemenin?”

“Wooseok.”

Seungyoun balik badan. Persetan dengan kuis mata kuliah hari ini. Ia mau bertemu dengan Hangyul. Meminta penjelasan kenapa anak itu bisa – bisanya bertindak bodoh sampai sakit.

“Youn.”

Seungyoun berhenti.

“Stop. Please. Berhenti nyakitin temen gua. Lo masih punya muka mulus tulang gak patah sampai detik ini, itu semua karena Hangyul. Gue gak mau jadi bajingan yang ingkar janji. Gua mohon. Banget, Youn. Udah. Tolong punya rasa kasihan sama temen gua kalo lo emang gak punya rasa sayang yang sama besarnya sama dia.”

Seungyoun pergi.

Mendadak badan Seungyoun membeku. Ragu dan mematung di depan pintu yang biasa ia buka tutup tanpa pikir panjang setiap malamnya. Tapi ketika Seungyoun hendak putar arah dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya seolah tak mendengar kabar apa – apa. Pintunya terbuka.

“Boleh gue ngomong sama lu, Youn?” Seungyoun mengangguk.

Anggukan Seungyoun membawa keduanya duduk di tengah – tengah kedai kopi yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari rumah Hangyul.

“Gue gak mau basa – basi. Gue gak mau ninggal Hangyul lama walau Yohan udah perjalanan kesana. Gue cuma mau nanya. Buat lu, Hangyul itu apa?”

“Lu gak bisa diem terus ya, Youn. Udah kelamaan. Udah kelamaan lu bikin Hangyul nunggu tanpa kepastian. Lu suka? Lu sayang? Pacarin. Tapi kalo lu cuma nyari temen tidur? Cari di tempat lain. Hangyul gak pantes lu perlakuin kayak gini. Posisi dimana lu, udah tau perasaan Hangyul. Ngasih harapan ke dia sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sampe akhirnya lu gak sadar lu bukannya bikin dia bahagia malah yang ada ngehancurin dia abis – abisan.”

“Itu gak bener, Youn. Salah banget. Bajingan banget. Kita semua gak tau apa yang ada di pikiran kita masing – masing. Kita gak tau apa yang ada di dalam otak lu. Di dalam otak Hangyul. Tapi gue gak mau kehilangan sahabat gue kalo gue bisa bantu jauhin dia dari bahaya yang dia sendiri gak tau. Masalah lu sebenernya apa sih, Youn.”

“Kita semua bisa lihat, gimana sayangnya lu ke dia. Gimana berharganya dia buat lu. Tapi kadang kalo udah gini, kita semua gelap mata dan gak bisa buat gak mikir jahat ke lu. Lu ngasih janji tapi sering lo ingkarin sendiri. Lu bikin komitmen tapi lu juga yang ingkar. Gak kebayang capeknya Hangyul, ya?”

Menit – menit berlalu dan hanya usakan wajah yang Seungyoun hadapkan pada Wooseok. Tanpa jawaban.

“Gue juga pengen bantu lu, Youn. Tapi kalo lu sendiri nolak bantuan gue. Gue gak bisa apa – apa selain ngelindungin Hangyul dari lu.”

Yohan dan Wooseok sudah pulang. Walau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menenangkan Yohan dan memberi lelaki itu rasa percaya untuk meninggalkan Hangyul pada Seungyoun, tapi pada akhirnya mereka undur diri. Di kamar ada Hangyul yang tertidur sehabis minum obat dua puluh menit yang lalu. Seungyoun yakin Hangyul tidak tahu kalau sekarang ia hanya berdua dengannya. Mengingat Hangyul yang tertidur pulas sejak ia datang dengan Wooseok, lalu Yohan yang adu mulut dengannya, bersikeras untuk tinggal dan tidak sudi membiarkan Seungyoun yang menjaga Hangyul, Hangyul yang makan bubur dan Seungyoun yang tak bersuara sama sekali, masih takut akan apa yang ingin Hangyul perbuat atau katakan padanya kalau ia tau Seungyoun ada disini.

Perlahan Seungyoun masuk ke kamar yang baru tadi malam ia tinggalkan. Mendadak ada rasa perih yang menjalar di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya ketika memindai kamar itu masih sama hanya pakaian Hangyul semalam sudah berasa di keranjang kotor di sudut kamar. Ia hampiri Hangyul yang basah akan keringat. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun saat mendudukan diri di lantai agak bisa menyejajarkan matanya pada mata Hangyul.

“Hangyul sorry,” bisik Seungyoun.

Bisunya malam dan tak adanya respon dari lelaki yang tengah ia pandang kini serasa membuat Seungyoun lebih berani untuk buka suara.

“Sorry kalo gue masih berengsek.”

“Sorry kalo gue masih nyakitin lo.”

“Sorry kalo gue masih jadi Seungyoun yang gak bisa dan gak akan pernah tepat buat lo.”

“Andai bilang sayang, no- bahkan cinta, iya cinta. Andai bilang cinta ke lo di depan telinga orang, di depan tatapan mata lo, di tengah berisiknya keramaian, segampang gue selalu manggil nama lo di balik bantal kamar gue.”

“Ngebawa lo bersamaan dengan perasaan gue gak pernah mudah. Konsep sebuah hubungan. Terlampau rumit dan menakutkan buat gue. Buat mengakui kalo lo adalah satu – satunya orang yang bisa bikin gue bahagia ke diri gue sendiri aja butuh proses dan waktu yang panjang. Lebih lama daripada hubungan rumit kita dimulai, Gyul.”

“Ngebayangin lo dengerin ini aja gue gak berani. Takut kalo lagi – lagi gue cuma bisa jual janji. Cuma bisa membual dan ngasih lo harapan palsu lagi. You would never be the problem, I swear. It’s on me. Semua salah ada di gue. Gue yang cemen. Gue yang penakut. Gue yang indecisive. Gue yang terlampau banyak ragu. Semua salah gue.”

“Ngedenger berita lo yang ngehukum diri lo sendiri kaya gini cuma bikin gue makin ragu apa gue pantes buat lo.”

“Gue aja gak bisa nyelametin hubungan nyokap bokap gue. How am I supposed to do with ours? Ada nyali apa gue sampe berani ngegandeng lo ke hubungan yang gak bisa gue kuasain. Again. Konsep hubungan ini bikin otak gue tumpul, Gyul. I don’t know what is right for you. For us. I never be sure. And I hate uncertainty.”

“Tapi gue sendiri juga udah kehilangan akal buat ngelepasin lo. Gue gak tau bakal kaya apa hidup gue kalo gue gak bisa lagi pegang tangan lo. Lo buta arah. Tapi lo yang selalu nentuin arah hidup gue, kalo lo mau tau. Gue yang buta arah kalo lo gak ada, Hangyul.”

“Gue beneran putus asa. Gue gak tau gue harus apa. Gue gak mau jauh dari lo.”

Seungyoun tertidur. Tak mau repot – repot mengusap air mata yang sibuk membasahi wajahnya.

Pundak dan leher Seungyoun terasa pegal luar biasa. Sejenak ia merasa disorientasi. Ada dimana dan kenapa ia tertidur di lantai. Namun jantungnya mendadak terpacu bak sehabis marathon. Ia teringat ia sendiri terbangun karena dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan gelas. Dan disampingnya, Hangyul menghilang. Setengah berlari ia menuju dapur. Menampilkan Hangyul yang masih pucat pasi namun begitu indah walau bibirnya pecah – pecah. Sarat akan dehidrasi dan terbakar akan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

“Minum kopinya dulu kak. Duduk. Nanti oleng tiba – tiba bangun terus lari.” Seungyoun menurut.

“Kamu kok udah berisik di dapur. Emang udah enakan?”

“Better than yesterday. Sekarang udah gak begitu pusing. Mau pedes gak nasi gorengnya?”

Seungyoun baru sadar ada bau bawang putih yang dioseng beradu dengan bumbu entah apa Seungyoun tak tahu. Seungyoun menggeleng, “samain sama kamu aja.”

Dan Hangyul pun duduk di depan Seungyoun dengan dua porsi nasi goreng di tangan.

“Kenapa gak bangunin aku. Kalo laper kan aku bisa-”

“Apa? Masak? Yakali.”

“Bisa beliin, Gyul. Aku juga tau diri.”

“Udah ah. Udah bisa juga akunya. Makan, kak.”

Baru dua suap, tapi Seungyoun sakit perut bukan main. Mendengarkan penuturan Hangyul yang berbicara santai tanpa beban sambil menyantap makanannya.

“Aku semalem gak tidur.”

“Aku denger kamu ngomong apa aja, Kak.”

“Kamu bisik – bisik tuh suara kamu tetep cempreng, suka sadar gak? Hahaha. Gimana aku gak denger. Ya tapi sebenernya aku juga udah tau ada kamu dari siang sih, kak. Suara mobilnya khas banget sih.”

“Gyul-”

“Makan aja. Kalo gak mau ya dengerin aja, gantian aku yang ngomong.”

“Aku semaleman mikir, ada benernya juga aku sakit. Kalo aku gak sakit, mungkin kamu gak akan pernah bicara ya, kak?”

“Jangan sembarangan kalo ngomong.”

“Hehe, tapi emang bener, kan? Kalo aku gak sakit, kamu gak bakal kesini buat jagain aku. Kamu bakal kesini buat having sex sama aku.”

“Aku awalnya marah kak. Marah sama diri aku sendiri. Apa iya, aku yang terlalu gampangan dan mau – maunya dibodohi dengan iming – iming janji? Apa iya, aku gampangan jadi di mata kamu aku gak ada artinya buat kamu selain penghagat kasur aja? Banyak banyak pikiran jahatnya, aku juga bingung kenapa aku mikir begitu kak.”

“Tapi, mungkin aku juga egois. Gak ngasih kamu ruang untuk bicara. Untuk cerita dan terbuka. Mungkin aku gak ngasih kamu kesempatan. Sampai akhirnya instead of letting you talk, i let my thoughts leads me.”

Seungyoun sepenuhnya kehilangan selera makannya walau sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menghargai masakan Hangyul.

“Bukan salah kamu, Hangyul. Kita sama – sama dewasa dan sama – sama punya kesempatan buat bicara. Tapi emang aku aja yang payah dan kalah sama rasa takut. You did your part beautifully. And I am grateful for that, Gyul, really. Tapi emang aku. Akunya yang jahat.”

Seungyoun tidak tahu sejak kapan Hangyul beranjak dan berada di sampingnya, mengusap air mata yang lagi – lagi tak ia ketahui kapan dan bagaimana munculnya.

“Udah, udah. Mau ke kamar aja?”

“No. Gyul, I am sorry. Just say it if you wanna go and leave me. Karena aku gak akan mampu buat ngelakuin itu.”

“So do I, kak.”

“Gyul, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, kak. It’s okay. Baby steps. Aku bakal nunggu.”


End file.
